Formulations each including a particle containing an active ingredient and a surfactant, and a base are used in a wide range of applications such as medicines, food and cosmetics.
As an example of the formulations used in the applications such as medicines, food and cosmetics, a formulation having a core-shell structure in which a core portion contains the active ingredient and a shell portion contains the surfactant has been proposed (Patent Literature 1).